


Deep In the Heart of Texas

by Dbaw3



Series: Keep Your Motor Running [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe inside an alternate universe, Animal Play Puppy Dean Winchester, Bestiality, Crack, Dehumanization, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, femminization, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Immediate sequel to Keep Your Motor Running.Jared's pulled over by a state trooper after cruising down a lonely Texas road while his best friend is having sex with his dog in the back seat. What's a guy to do?
Relationships: Jensen/dogs
Series: Keep Your Motor Running [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197896
Kudos: 34





	Deep In the Heart of Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal May 2010.

    The state trooper walked slowly towards the truck, pausing to apparently look at their license plate before strolling forward with his dog at his side towards Jared's rolled-down window.   
  
Jared was trying desperately to breathe evenly, the internal chant of "Shitfuckshit" in his head overlaying the panting and whimpering of Jensen and Harley, still tied in the backseat of the cab.  
  
"Mornin'," the trooper said pleasantly, smiling below the mirrored glasses he was wearing. His name tag read "P. Heinz". "Driver's license and registration, please."  
  
Jared nodded jerkily, and reached for his wallet and the glove compartment, waiting for the hammer to come down.  
  
Strangely, though he could obviously see Jensen and Harley in the back—and there was no hiding what they were doing—Heinz didn't say a word about them as Jared handed him his paperwork.  
  
"How are you today, officer?" Jared asked nervously, just to fill the silence—and to cover Jensen's moan as Harley tried to turn in the small space of the backseat. Jared glanced in the mirror and saw Jensen, his head down and the afterglow obviously receding enough to where he knew just how fucked they were. His eyes were wide and panicked, staring towards the Jared, obviously trying to psychicly convey "Fucking _do_ something!"  
  
"Like what?!" Jared sent back mentally.  
  
Jensen did not seem to appreciate that answer.  
  
"Fine, fine," the cop was saying distractedly as he looked at Jared's driver's license. "You know you were driving a bit erratic back there, son?"  
  
"Was I?" Jared said, hoping his voice wouldn't break as he talked. What a weird thing to worry about, he thought to himself.  
  
"Yep," Heinz said, switching to reading his registration. "You're from Canada, I see. They as polite up there are they always say on the TV?" he asked idly.  
  
"Well, sure," Jared said, going for casual. He was a professional actor, dammit. He could ad lib. "Not as polite as us Texas boys, but they're nice enough."  
  
Jensen snorted from the backseat, then buried his head in his arms. Jared through a glare back at him. Yeah, not really the time to be commenting, Jen.  
  
"You from around here, boy?" asked the cop, not handing back any of his papers, but still sounding pleasant.  
  
"From San Antonio, actually."  
  
"San Antone? No shit," Heinz said in a "Well, ain't it a small fucking world?" tone. Just then Harley, who was still tied to Jensen, but obviously interested in the new stranger here, stuck his head out Jared's window from the back, panting questioningly. Jared glanced in the mirror and saw his tail swishing over Jensen's back, Jensen trying to subdue a moan as the knot moved inside of him, continuing his "I am not here. You do not see me," act.   
  
"Well, hello there, big fella," Heinz greeted Harley, petting the part of his head that could be reached between Jared's shoulder and the window. Jared shifted over politely, noting Harley's tail speeding up and another muffled moan coming from Jensen. "Looks like you caught yourself a prime bitch, didn't you, buddy?" the cop was asking Harley. "You realize, son," the trooper continued casually to Jared, still petting Harley, "you're not supposed to have that dog and bitch in the cab. They should be tied down in the bed of the truck, so as not to distract or impede your driving."  
  
Jared blinked, then tried for words, getting to only, "Uh, no, sir, I didn't." He was trying to absorb what the cop just said, and his overly casual attitude to finding a guy hanging off a dog's dick in the backseat of a truck, so continued with a lame, "Harley's normally really good and quiet, officer, and we've been driving a long time. I'll see about putting him in the back now, though. Um, I mean in a minute," he amended, since Harley was obviously not going anywhere at the moment.  
  
Heinz stopped petting Harley and stepped back. "I need to ask you to step out of the car for a minute, son," he said firmly.  
  
Jared felt his pulse ratcheting back up, and looked in the mirror to see Jensen also panicking, but keeping his head down. He smiled wanly at the cop, though, and moved out of the truck.  
  
"Now," he said in the same conversational tone, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to fine you for the reckless driving, plus the not having animals properly secured." The cop glanced back to inside the cab in time to see Harley slipping free of Jensen, then turning to lick out his cum from Jensen's hole. Jensen didn't move, keeping his head buried in his arms. Yeah, that would help, Jared thought. Especially since it left his asshole up in the air and exposed, Harley's cum leaking down to his balls. "I see you have your stud tagged, which is good," the cop was continuing as he watched them. "You got a license for the bitch?"  
  
Jared just gaped at him for a moment. Seriously, was this guy for real? If it weren't for the cop car, he'd swear this was just some lunatic escaped from a mental ward. Best to play along for the moment, though, in any case. "Uh," Jared tried.  
  
The cop waited.  
  
"I didn't know my friend needed a...license. Sir."  
  
Heinz shook his head sadly. "How long you been out of Texas, boy? Don't you get news reports up there in Canada, or are you snowed in all the time?"  
  
A response seemed to be required. "Uh, well, we're kind of busy...," he tried.  
  
The cop looked slightly grimmer and disapproving. "The state of Texas takes unlicensed animals very seriously, son. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take all y'all in for a bit while I run your records."  
  
Oh, shit. If this guy was as crazy as he seemed to be, they might be about to die in the lair of a serial killer, then fed to his cattle; Jared had no doubt they could overpower him if need be, but whether or not the badge and uniform were real, the gun at his side certainly was, and that Doberman standing by looked like he could turn real mean, any second now. If he really was a cop, Kripke was going to kick their asses then set them on fire for getting into something that was sure to wind up in the news; no need to worry about their careers after that. Not really a win-win situation, however you looked at it. "Um, is that really necessary, officer?"  
  
"Weeeeelll," Heinz said, drawing the word out, making a show of thinking as he rubbed his chin and looked down at his Doberman. Obviously feigned reluctance. "I should take you in right now."  
  
Jared wondered how much this was going to cost them. They hadn't brought a huge amount of cash, but he figured they should have enough to make this guy happy. "We'll do anything," he said earnestly.  
  
"Hm," the cop said, looking in at Jensen and Harley again. "You might be able to help me out with something of a situation."  
  
Jared tried to look encouraging.  
  
"See," Heinz continued, "since the laws came down, we only have one bitch in the county taking care of all the stud dogs. Now I know one is better than none, and Fifi--that's the bitch up Harding way, used to be a councilman--does her best, but she can't get to all the dogs. And Hank here," he said, patting the doberman, who broke position to pant happily up at his master, "he hasn't had a good piece of tail in a long time. Makes him restless."  
  
Jared blinked.   
  
"What the fuck?" Jensen said, finally sitting up in the truck.   
  
The cop glared at Jensen, and spoke to Jared, "You better tell your bitch to watch it. We don't take to mouthy bitches around here."  
  
"Mouth this--" Jensen started before Jared snapped, "Jen, shut up."  
  
Jared turned back to the cop. "So, you want Jensen to..."  
  
"Your bitch services Hank here, and you're free to go with a warning," the cop clarified. "Otherwise, I'm going to have to take you and your animals into custody for a spell."  
  
"Jay, you can't be--" Jensen started to say again, but when Jared saw the cop glaring at Jensen once more, just getting angrier, Jared cut him off again.  
  
"Sure," he said, overriding Jensen. "Let me just get him, um, her ready."  
  
Heinz nodded, and stepped a few feet away.  
  
"What the fuck, Jared," Jensen whispered when Jared opened the backdoor. "You can't seriously be thinking--"  
  
"What else are we gonna do, Jen?" Jared whispered back, glancing back at the cop. "I don't know if you've noticed, but this guy is nuts. And if we go in and anyone finds out what you were doing...."  
  
"Shit," Jensen said.  
  
The thing was, as fucked up as the situation was, Jared noticed that Jensen kept looking at Hank the Doberman, standing there by his master shuffling around as if he knew what was coming. He also saw that Jensen was at least half-hard, despite having just been on Harley's knot. Jared decided to play with that.  
  
"Besides," Jared said, slipping into his earlier sex voice. "You see that big stud over there? See how his cock's already starting to peek out? He knows what you are, too. Bet he can smell that you're in heat, bitch."  
  
Jensen's eyes dilated, even as he threw Jared a dirty look. "This is so fucked up, Jay," he said, but looked back at the Doberman.  
  
"Bet he's got a huge knot. Bigger than Harley's," Jared taunted him, watching him start to pant.  
  
Unfortunately, Harley was starting to perk up in interest, too, from where he'd curled up in the front seat. They needed to get this show on the road, and soon.  
  
"Your bitch about ready or what?" Heinz asked impatiently. "Hank ain't going to buy her flowers, if that's what she's waiting for."  
  
"No, we're good," Jared said as he walked back over, Hank at his side and showing more cock by the moment. "So, where do you want to go to do this?"  
  
Heinz looked at Jared like he was the crazy one. "Well he ain't taking her for dinner and dancing, neither. Right here's good enough. Get her out here."  
  
"Here?" Jared asked incredulously, looking around. They were closer in to a town, and while the road was hardly bustling, there'd been at least two cars that had passed them since they'd gotten pulled over.   
  
"Yeah, here. Now get that bitch down and let's get to it. Hank and I have to get back out soon," he said impatiently.   
  
Jensen seemed almost oblivious to where they were at this point, back in the zone as he hopped out of the truck. He was just shy of fully hard, Jensen noted, as he walked closer to Hank.  
  
Heinz shook his head. "Uppity bitch, walking up on two legs and all," he muttered, and grabbed at Jensen's arm. "Down you go, girl."  
  
And Jensen dropped into the dirt and sand on the side of the road, naked and panting and looking at that Doberman with lust in his eyes.  
  
Yeah, this was fucked up, Jared thought, but it was also insanely hot.  
  
Heinz bent down and unclipped Hank's lead. "Go get her, boy," he told his dog.  
  
Hank didn't need to be told twice, making a beeline for Jensen's ass and burying his nose there straight away. Jensen whimpered in need as the strange dog's tongue buried itself inside of him.   
  
Jared barely kept himself from rubbing his hand against his dick as the Doberman climbed up on Jensen's back and immediately started jabbing around for entrance. Then suddenly he was in, and Jensen was on his hands and knees at the side of a Texas road, getting fucked in broad daylight.  
  
Fuck a duck.  
  
It took a moment for Jared to realize Heinz was talking to him. "Well, your bitch might be mouthy, but she does know how to treat a dog dick. Look at her go."  
  
Jared was. Jensen was back in what Jared usually thought of as his bitch trance: eyes glassy, mouth open, and whimpering as he thrust his hips back occasionally to meet the energetic thrusts. Jensen loved to get fucked, and Jared loved to fuck him, but he knew there was something special that happened to Jensen when he was getting dog dick that took him to a whole other place.  
  
"You had the bitch long?" Heinz said conversationally, and Jared had to pull himself back to speak.  
  
"Um, well, we work together, actually," Jared said, still staring at Jensen.  
  
"Oh, you got one of them kennels, then?" he asked. "Would make sense; your bitch obviously enjoys it. Bet she wanders around begging for dog dick from the neighbors." Heinz laughed.  
  
Jared was saved from answering. If you could call another pick-up, this one battered and with a golden retriever in the bed, pulling to a stop on the other side of the road.   
  
"Hey, Pat," the driver called across the road. "New bitch in town?"  
  
"Nah, this boy's just passing through," Heinz shouted back, unconcerned. "He's just loaning Hank the use of his bitch. You know how Hank gets when he don't get regular pussy."  
  
The driver laughed, then shouted over, "Any chance she could take care of Leroy, too? He's been tearing up the yard and I think a good fuck would do him a world of good."  
  
Just then they both turned back to Jensen, who gave a yell, clearly signaling Hank's knot locking into him.   
  
"Well," Heinz said, turning back to the guy in the truck, but still yelling across the road. "She just got knotted, so her cunt's not going to be available for awhile."  
  
"She got another hole, don't she?" the guy laughed.  
  
Heinz laughed back. "No lie. Sure, bring Leroy over."  
  
Jared thought about protesting, but Jensen was lost in lust, and he had to admit, if only to himself, the thought of Jensen being spit roasted on dog cock was too fucking hot to stand. He had to see that.  
  
In a few minutes, Hank had turned on Jensen so they were ass to ass, and Jensen was panting hard, his still hard cock swinging below him as the guy from the truck and his retriever made their way over. Without preamble, the newcomer led his dog over to in front of Jensen, making the dog stand sideways to him, and ordered Jensen, "Go to it, bitch."  
  
Jensen looked up, dazedly at the man.  
  
"Well, get going," the man said impatiently. "I know you know what to do with a cock when it's in front of you."  
  
Jensen looked back at the retriever, and Jared could see from where he was standing the dog's cock starting to drop out of his sheath. Quickly, Jensen ducked his head underneath the dog and began to lap at the cock.  
  
"She-it," the newcomer said as he walked over to the cop and Jared. "Not the brightest bitch, is she?"  
  
Heinz laughed and shook his head. "No, but she's a good 'un, once you get her goin'." Heinz turned towards Jared. "Mr. Padalecki, this here's John Frommer."  
  
"Pleased," Frommer said, offering his hand.  
  
Jared shook it absently, staring as Leroy turned and braced his body over Jensen's head, legs wrapped around his middle, as the dog started fucking into Jensen's moaning mouth. Meanwhile Hank was still waiting patiently for his knot to shrink enough for him to pull free.  
  
All three of them stood and watched, Fromme and Heinz chatting casually, as Jensen was used by the two dogs. Jared thought he should be concerned at the occasional choking noise coming from Jensen as the retriever thrust harder and deeper down his throat, not even letting Jensen move enough to bob his head up and down the dick, but he was too turned on.   
  
"Hey," Fromme said suddenly, bringing Jared's attention back to him. "Don't I know you?"  
  
Jared nearly had a stroke. "Um..."  
  
"Sure, you're on that TV show with all the ghosts and demons and shit. My daughter watches it. I'll be damned," Fromme said with a smile.  
  
"Well, you know," Jared said lamely, trying hard not to imagine this being splashed all over Facebook within the hour. "Mallory Fromme is excited about who her dad's dog fucked today!" is how Jared imagined the entry would read.  
  
"And that bitch plays your brother, right?" he asked excitedly. "Well, fuck. I'd never have pegged him for a bitch. Guess you just can't tell these days."  
  
Heinz snorted. "You know those Hollywood types, John. No offence, Jared," he said off-handedly.  
  
"We're in Vancouver, actually," Jared said, slowly becoming numb to the shocks.  
  
"So, you think they'll ever work that into the show? Your brother being a bitch?" Fromme asked curiously.  
  
"I, uh," Jared said, thinking frantically. "They really don't tell us much about what they're writing. But I could always mention it." In a million years when they were all dead, he thought.  
  
Occasionally another truck or car would pass by, most honking and waving at the deputy who waved back. When Jensen finally shot into the dirt underneath him, cock untouched and gagging on dog dick as the dog behind him finally pulled free with a loud popping sound, Jared barely stopped himself from coming in his pants. It was a near thing, too, as the retriever, obviously having also come, hopped down, pulling his long cock out of Jensen's mouth, cum and saliva dripping from it, and sat down to lick himself back into his sheath. Now that he was free, Jensen simply fell over onto his side in the dirt, panting and dazed.  
  
Hank came over barking happily at his master who petted him and asked how the bitch was.  
  
"You wouldn't be interested in selling her, would you?" Heinz asked him. "I know a lot of people around here would pay good money just to have another bitch around."  
  
Jared cleared his throat and politely declined.  
  
"Well, thanks for the use, anyway," Fromme said, and called his dog to him before heading back to his truck.  
  
With some effort, Heinz helped Jared get Jensen back into the truck. Jensen, still wobbly from all the fucking, crawled back towards the cab, which seemed to please Heinz, but was guided into the bed instead of the cab.   
  
"Like I told you before, your dog and bitch should be back here; keep from distracting you," he explained, and waited for Jared to get Harley out of the cab.  
  
Harley, rested up from his own earlier orgasm, sniffed around Jensen eagerly, smelling the other dogs all over him. Jensen just moaned from where he was laying, trying to push him away.  
  
As Jared got back into the cab, Heinz and Hank followed him.   
  
"Just drive safely, son," Heinz said kindly, as if they'd just been having a casual conversation. "And if you're going to be in Texas for very long, I'd suggest you get your bitch registered as quickly as possible. They got some pretty strict laws in San Antone, from what I hear."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll do that," Jared said politely, already wondering how far he'd be able to get down the road before he pulled over to climb in the back of the truck and make Jensen suck him off. Fortunately for Jensen, it wouldn't take much, probably just a couple of thrusts into his dog cum-wet mouth and throat.  
  
As he pulled back to the road and watched the state car turn and drive down the highway in the opposite direction, Jared wondered what San Antonio was going to be like.  
  
  



End file.
